The Gift
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: One Shot based off of my story the good fight. On the first day out of the hospital, Kai hints to Nya that their may be a surprise coming her way only Nya doesn't have a clue what it could be. Then, when the twins get caught up in everything else, they nearly forget about it, until their father pulls out a polka dotted bag leaving everyone in suspense.


**Hey guys! A while ago, I wrote up this scene for the good fight originally, but it ended up getting cut since it took place between the final chapter and the epilogue, and didn't work with the flow of the story. I came across it earlier and thought why not publish it anyway but as a oneshot? If you've read pretty beautiful recently, you probably already know what I'm talking about.**

"Alright, all the paperwork is filled out. You Nya, are good to go," the receptionist lady told the Smiths and flashed Nya a smile.

Nya hugged her stuffed giraffe, Mr. Longneck, "Bye Miss Nancy!"

"Wait until we get home, Daddy has a surprise for you," Kai whispered as they exited the hospital for what they hoped to be the last time.

Nya's eyes widened, "Really? What is it?"

"I can't tell. Daddy won't be happy," Kai said solemnly.

"Okay," Nya frowned, "can you give me a hint?"

"It's really, really expensive I think," Kai said after taking a moment to think. He was pretty sure what Daniel had got for her was pretty expensive at least.

"So, since Nya's finally cancer free, how about we celebrate, and go get ice cream?" Lauren suggested as she made sure the kids were buckled in and closed the door.

"Yeah!" Kai and Nya chanted.

Daniel smiled, "We can do that," he shrugged and put the car in gear.

Is that the surprise? Nya wondered. Ice cream only costed a dollar or two. She shot Kai a worried glance. Was Kai only messing with her? "Ice cream isn't expensive," Nya whispered once the a.c. started roaring, and Daniel and Lauren were talking.

"That's not the surprise. Trust me, this is way better."

Nya quieted down after that. What was it then? She couldn't think of anything really expensive her dad would give to her, let alone touch.

Finally, they pulled into the ice cream shop. Daniel parked the car. Nya clicked off her seatbelt and waited for someone to open the door for her. The child safety locks installed in Lauren's station wagon were well, annoying sometimes. All Nya wanted to do was be outside. Ever since being diagnosed with lung cancer, that had been a definite no for her. Now it seemed Lauren couldn't open the door fast enough.

Nya bounced out of the car. The sun was shining, the breeze was cool. This was a perfect day to be outside again.

"I'm getting supermoo!" Kai shouted and raced towards the window of the shop.

Nya took of behind him, "I'm getting mint chocolate chip!"

Daniel and Lauren laughed at their children.

"It's good to see them so happy together," Lauren sighed.

Daniel nodded, "clearly we did something right."

"Are you going to give it to her now?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know," Daniel replied, "should I?"

Lauren nodded her head, "I think so."

"Come on!" Kai shouted, waving his hands and jumping up and down. The ice cream's not going to stay cold forever.

Daniel quick grabbed the tiny polka dotted gift bag from the glove box, and the parents walked up to the counter.

The girl running the shop flung open the window, "hello. What can I get y'all?"

The Smiths took their orders then sat down at a plastic picnic table. Another worker stepped outside and called out their order. Kai and Nya rushed to get theirs followed behind by their parents who were exchanging smiles. At last their family was together again.

"Nya?" Daniel asked once they were sitting down again.

"Hmm?" Nya asked as she licked her cone.

"Your Mommy and I have been thinking that you're getting older now, and since you've just battled cancer, we wanted to give you a special gift, but you need to take really good care of it, okay?"

"Okay," Nya said.

"Wait til you see it Nya," Kai exclaimed as Daniel pushed the gift bag in Nya's direction.

Lauren took Nya's cone, "I hold that for a second sweetie."

Nya pulled away the tissue paper to find a small box with her name engraved on the top, "what is it?" Nya asked. She couldn't see why a box was so expensive or meant for older kids.

"Open it," Daniel said.

Nya finagle with the lid until it shifted off and revealed a bracelet with three charms evenly placed. One was a letter N, another, a silver giraffe, and the final one, a white lung cancer ribbon, "thank you!" Nya exclaimed and gave her dad a bear hug.

"Your welcome. I thought you should have something special of your own after all you've been through."

Daniel smiled and hugged Nya back. What he said was true. Nya was the strongest, bravest little girl in the galaxy, and that bracelet would let the whole world know it.

 **So what did you think? Shall I do more of these? I have a couple other ideas more Kai and Nya sibling fluff based that I'll get down when I have time. Also, what's your favorite ice cream? Mine's Rocky road. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
